


Up on the Roof

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron comforts Hermione after the death of Professor Mc Gonagall.  They are married in this fic.





	Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione had been trembling on the verge of tears since finding out about Mc Gonagall's death. She was in the library, reading the copy of Hogwarts, A History that McGonagall gave her and I gave her time to grieve in private. 

I went to the roof--setting warming charms and transfigured some poufs so that we could sit. She needed a break and maybe just maybe I could make her remember something good for a change. I've had the strangest need to remember my past. My past with both of them...both the shared and the secrets I've hidden away deep inside my soul. Why would I feel the need to hide things from them? Maybe it's embarrassment, maybe it would seem like bragging, and maybe I've always been afraid that they would laugh at me. I'm good at providing comic relief, in fact I excel at it, but this meant so much to me that the thought of being laughed at...scared me.

 

I knocked on the library door and Hermione sniffled when I stuck my head inside.

"Mione, come with me," I said softly and she put down her book.

"Ron its midnight and I'm not in the mood," She looked up at me with such sadness in her eyes that it broke my heart. I know she and McGonagall were fond of each other and I don't know what to say to make it better. Anything I do say would only make things worse because I seem to have foot in the mouth disease with her.

"Trust me for just a bit, Mione," I whispered and then strolled over to the couch. I stretched out my hand to her, and she reluctantly placed her tiny one in mine.

I led her up the small stone stairs that led to the roof and then pushed open the door. I poured us each a bit of the hot chocolate I had made and then sat down and motioned for her to sit between my legs.

"Hermione, I know how much you cared for McGonagall and I'm really sorry, Love."

She nodded her head and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back against my chest. I sipped my hot chocolate and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you want to hear a story?" I asked softly and she barely nodded. She held her mug in her hands and shivered as I began to speak.

 

"It had only been two days since we left Hogwarts after an eventful sixth year," I began. "Did you know I almost kissed you good-bye at Kings Cross? You hugged me and you smelled so good that I never wanted to let you go."

She shook her head and chuckled at the memory and I continued to speak, "I saw the way you looked as you climbed into the car with your parents. Your Mum didn't speak to you and I guess I should have noticed something was wrong then."

"You couldn't have known, Ron."

I tighten my arm around her waist and then sigh, "I know but sometimes I long for the things that can't have been. You know what I mean?"

She nods her head and then whispers, "Go on..."

I remember it like it was yesterday and I close my eyes and begin to speak again. I rest my hand on her belly and feel the baby kicking and smile. Who would have thought an argument in the rain would lead us here?

"It had been hot...Merlin, I can't remember a summer being so hot and my room was sweltering. Ginny had taken to swimming in the pond but that particular night there was a storm brewing. You could feel the electricity in the air and the humidity was almost stifling. I could see lightning in the distance and you know my fondness for thunderstorms." I paused and took a breath when she chuckled. "So I went to sit on the back porch, under the awning, and I watched the storm clouds rolling across the dark night sky as the lightening fired over and over."

Hermione scooted back against me and sipped her hot chocolate, "This is good, Ron. Is this your Mum's recipe?"

"Yeah, I convinced her to give it over finally," I took a sip of my own and then sighed. "Merlin, it's good."

She nudged me with her elbow and whispered, "Go on then you were telling me a story."

"Impatient little minx aren't you?" I chuckle and then continue. "The skies had just opened up and I watched the gnomes scurrying through the back garden for cover when a loud crack next to me caught me off guard. I had my wand leveled and I managed to open my mouth to throw a hex before I figured out it was you. You're bloody lucky that I didn't hex you actually."

I could almost see her roll her eyes and then she muttered, "You couldn't have hexed me. I was too quick."

"I could've! I did in DA all of sixth year!" I protested and she huffed for a moment.

"Luck, Weasley!"

"Can I continue?" I interrupted what was sure to become and long rant and then sighed. "Merlin, I was happy to see you and then outraged that you learned to Apparate without teaching me. Then I was terrified at images that ran through my head about why you were there."

"You lit into me," She muttered. "You were furious."

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I was terrified. Terrified by the overwhelming emotions that slammed through me at your appearance, terrified by the fear for your safety, and terrified of the love that slammed through me and rocked me to my very core." I paused. "So I did what came natural. I picked a fight."

"You certainly did, you complained that I should have told you and Harry I learned to Apparate and that I was going to get thrown out of school for underage magic."

I nodded and then chuckled, "It never occurred to me you were already seventeen and that Harry and I assumed you were younger and that you hadn't corrected us."

"I liked the way you two looked out for me," She whispered. "I thought if I told you I was older that you'd stop."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "You can be awfully daft sometimes, Mione."

She elbowed me hard and the baby kicked against my hand, "Right then! So I railed as the rain poured down over you and then I looked at you. You had a summer dress on and it was clinging to you. My seventeen year old hormones about burst out of my body and I couldn't help but question what you were doing there."

"If I remember correctly you snarled, What the bloody blazes are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home revising for Newts!"

"And I remember your response as you slapped my cheek and then turned on your heel. 'It wouldn't hurt you to revise a bit, Ronald and I'll go somewhere that I'm wanted!'"

"You deserved it! You were being a prat!"

I nodded and then sighed, "I was a prat, Mione. In my defense I was terrified of you. Then you took off across the back garden and I chased after you. I reached you just before you got to the pond. You stood there, wind whipping your dress, and then you faced me. The rain was drenching both of us and the lightning allowed me to see the anger in your eyes and the hurt."

"It did hurt, I thought you didn't want me there." She whispered and I sipped my hot chocolate. "I thought you didn't want me there." She whispered again.

"Hermione, I think I proved before the evening was over that I most definitely wanted you there." I chuckle and then press a kiss to the top of her head. "You were working yourself into a right tizzy and I said the worst possible thing 'Don't get your knickers in a twist' and you began ranting."

I lay my hand on her belly, willing the baby to kick again, and I smile when he does, "You told me that I didn't give a bloody hell about my N.E.W.T.S. and that I was going to wind up a homeless plebe begging on the streets for a bit of butterbeer and that I shouldn't come crying to you for help this year because your notes were closed off. You told me you weren't a bloody encyclopedia and that I should find someone else to help me with my studies."

"I said all that? I don't remember that at all!" She leaned her head against my chest and muttered. "Are you sure?"

"Love, you have selective memory." I chuckle and then entwine our fingers. "I couldn't stand it anymore. I'd had all I could take and I closed the distance between us and then slammed my lips down on yours. I merely wanted to shut you up and I wasn't expecting that when my lips touched yours fire would race through me and that my brain would cease to function."

She shivered a bit, "I remember feeling as if the world was spinning around and that I was finally...finally getting to feel all your passion and be the focus of it."

I tighten my fingers around hers and squeezed her hand, "I know and then my knees gave out and I pulled you to the wet grass with me. I tore my lips from yours to catch my breath and when you opened your mouth to speak I claimed your lips again. I was terrified that you would reject me and you met me more than half way." I sighed and then whispered. "I was finally getting to touch you, to taste you, and it was a fantasy come to life. I had dreamed of it so many times and everything was perfect."

She nodded and then whispered, "I remember feeling so hot and even the rain felt hot against my skin."

"I remember thinking I was never going to let you go. Not ever and I haven't."

I cleared my throat and then turned her head to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. We broke apart and I met her eyes. "Heart and Soul, Mione."

She gave me a half smile and then whispered, "You know why I showed up. I ran away from home. Mum wanted me to take the medicine while we went on Holiday and I refused...It got ugly and they were fighting over me. You were the first person I thought of to come to. I knew you'd take care of me."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry love...I'm so sorry."

She leaned back against me again and turned her face away, "It's not your fault."

I sighed and rested my head on top of hers, "I know but I'm still sorry."

We sat there for a long time before heading back inside.


End file.
